Camaras de Seguridad
by Izih
Summary: Cuddy ama el sexo, pero hace tiempo que no sabe de él... ¿Qué hará para remediarlo? ¿Tendrá House algo que ver? HUDDY! NR-18 :D Por Saru&Izi FINAL ESTRENADO
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Nuevo fic basado en una idea bastante loca, con una conversación bastante rara entre yo (Saru) aja, si me apoderé de la cuenta de Izih xDDD, y ella. Así que eso, dejad muchos reviews, que este fic es conjunto y nos hareis muy felices. Thanks!

Cuando para la despedida de soltera de su hermana, Cuddy encontró un vibrador en la caja, pensó que jamás en su decente vida lo usaría. Esa misma noche recibió una emergencia médica y tuvo que volver a su oficina a resolverlo, dejando aquel juguete en un cajón de su escritorio. En aquella fiesta se vio tentada en acostarse con más de un stripper cuyo miembro le bailó en la cara, pero sus altos valores morales se lo volvieron a impedir.

"Está bien Lisa, ya tendrás un polvo, un BUEN polvo"

Pero las ganas de ir a tirarse encima de alguno de esos tíos la persiguieron toda la noche, impidiéndole dormir.

Por la mañana, llegó temprano a su oficina decidida a despejarse de su trabajo, pero un largo documento que tuvo que leer hizo que se durmiera en la silla. Durante ese pequeño pestañeo, soñó con House haciéndoselo en el escritorio, SU escritorio. Esa estúpida fantasía que no la había dejado de atormentar.

Al despertar se encontró agarrada de la falda y con las rodillas dobladas. Respiró hondo y se desabotonó el primer botón de la blusa, acaloradísima.

"Ya estuvo, fantaseaste con este imbécil, ahora ¿Podrías enfocarte Lisa? Tienes trabajo que hacer"

-¡Bella durmiente! –Exclamó el nefrólogo al entrar a la oficina de la decana. Cuddy abrió los ojos como platos- Quiero decir, jefa…

-¿Qué quieres House? –Se puso muy nerviosa ¿Y si se había dado cuenta que había tenido un…sueño erótico?- ¿No tienes horas de clínica que hacer?

-Iba camino a la clínica precisamente –Comenzó a explicar House con una sonrisa juguetona- cuando veo a mi jefecita durmiendo en la silla…

-No dormí bien ayer ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Nada por supuesto.

La vio demasiado acalorada, sofocada juraría. Algo despeinada y los ojos un poco más brillantes que de costumbre. Sabía que algo le pasaba y se lo sacaría fuese como fuese.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el maldito día o moverás tu culo a la clínica?

-¿Quedarme todo el día? Más quisieras-sonrió de nuevo de esa forma juguetona que solía hacer sólo para molestarla a lo que Cuddy respondió con dos gestos. 1: movió los ojos nerviosa. 2: taconeó debajo de la mesa a la vez. Claros gestos que hacía cuando estaba muy nerviosa. A House le gustó eso; algo escondía la decana. Al parecer algo grande. O muy secreto, u oscuro, o algo relacionado con él. Fuese lo que fuera lo descubriría.

El nefrólogo se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta, cojeando como siempre pero antes de agarrar la maneta de la puerta se giró, por suerte para Cuddy que le dio tiempo a desviar sus ojos; sin fijarse que su jefa tenía la mirada perdida en su trasero.

-¡House marchate ya, por dios!

-No nombres al señor en vano-dijo House-además, parece ser…que estas muy a gusto con mi presencia….-movió el trasero de lado a lado y salió de la puerta en dirección a la clínica.

"¡Maldito hijo de perra!"Masculló Cuddy en su cabeza, resonando una y otra vez. Por qué se tenía que haber fijado en él? Seguramente en su clara desesperación se estaba fijando en el hombre que más veces veía al día, y para bien o para mal, ese era Gregory House.

Una vez más, volvió a su trabajo. Sin embargo; no duraba más de 5 minutos concentrada que algo le hacía pensar en él, lo que fuese, el color azul del folder de los casos le recordaba lo mucho que se quejaba él cuando le veía aparecer en su despacho con uno, o el color de sus ojos, la falta de expedientes de su departamento, algún grito en la clínica, sabía que seguramente el culpable era él. No había nada que le distrajera allí, por lo que decidió salir a respirar aire fresco y buscar algún lugar donde trabajar y relajarse sin tener la mente ocupada en su empleado, pero muy a su pesar su idea de aire fresco se vio truncada antes de poder salir de la clínica.

Entró a la consulta 2 y una mujer de 40 años la esperaba recostada en la camilla. Con la mejor sonrisa le preguntó:

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Desde hace unos días me duele mucho mi…bueno "ahí". Quería saber si hay algo para solucionarlo.

-Claro, pero pueden ser muchas cosas, por favor quítese el pantalón y levante las piernas –La mujer lo hizo: se bajó el pantalón, las bragas y levantó las piernas 90 grados- ¿Alguna idea de qué podría causarla? –La vagina en cuestión estaba muy inflamada.

-No, no se me ocurre ¿Será una ETS? Porque yo jamás le he sido infiel a mi marido, pero quizás él…

-Hay una posibilidad, pero hay otras también. ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales frecuentemente?

-Oh vaya que sí… -Expresó la mujer con exageración- demasiado, a mi parecer.

-¿Qué tan frecuente?

-Desde que mi marido ha comenzado a tomar viagra, oh Dios a veces incluso 2 veces por día…

-¿2 veces por día? –Cuddy tragó saliva con los ojos desorbitados, sin poder creérselo- ¿Todos los días, 2 veces por día?

-Sí, sí. ¿Es normal doctora?

-Eh… -Cuddy se había quedado sin palabras- Sí es normal, digo, bueno… no es algo malo.

-La noto nerviosa doctora ¿Está bien esa cantidad?

-Sí, no hay problema –Pero la cara de Cuddy seguía siendo una mezcla de sorpresa, envidia y frustración que no podía disimular- Es sólo que… bueno, hacerlo 14 veces a la semana es… desgastador ¿No cree?

-Un poco, pero ganas no faltan, jeje…

Cuddy sonrió forzosamente- Póngase la ropa, ya sé que recetarle –Prendió el ventilador de la sala y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, deseando sumergirse en una bañera llena de hielo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?

-Tantas relaciones sexuales hicieron que su vagina se desgastara y se inflamara. Nada grave, aplíquese esta crema un par de días y estará bien.

-¿Y qué hay del sexo?

-Le recomendaría que lo hiciera menos señora –No era capaz de ver a esa mujer y no sentir deseos de arrancarle la cabeza ¿Qué no daría ella por estar en su situación? Sólo quería algo de sexo…- Nuestra 'amiga' no tiene la misma resistencia que cuando teníamos 20 años…

-Eso es cierto, que tontería la mía.

-El sexo es muy sano, pero más moderación a la próxima.

-Gracias doctora.

-No hay de qué.

La mujer salió y entonces Cuddy suspiró fuertemente. Tocó su rostro y sus mejillas ardían, acarició su intimidad por sobre la falda y respiró profundamente, si volvía a escuchar la palabra "sexo" acabaría acostándose con el portero, definitivamente…

-Que pase el siguiente –Dijo al abrir la puerta de la sala. Volvió a entrar y se sentó en el escritorio, convencida de que mujeres que follaran 14 veces a la semana no era algo que se repitiera. Estaba en lo correcto- ¿En qué puedo…ayudarlo?

El paciente que acababa de entrar era un hombre de 25 años alto, musculoso y moreno, con los ojos muy verdes y el rostro increíblemente hermoso.

-Tengo una fuerte comezón que no me ha dejado de molestar.

-¿En dónde?

-En mi… -El chico se avergonzó- en mi trasero.

Cuddy no supo cómo reaccionar. Abrió la boca y los ojos ligeramente, movió su pierna tratando de conseguir calmar la necesidad de fricción que su intimidad tanto le pedía y se rasguñó la rodilla con las uñas.

-¿Le sucede algo doct…?

-Recuéstese boca abajo en la camilla por favor.

-Sí –El chico hizo lo que Cuddy le dijo.

-Indíqueme en qué lugar es la comezón por favor.

-Aquí –El chico se tocó justo donde la nalga tomaba forma- En todo este sector.

-Te… te bajaré los pantalones para…para poder ver ¿Bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe.

Cuddy comenzó a bajar el jeans y el calzoncillo del atractivo hombre lentamente, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez "Soy una profesional". Con el trasero completamente descubierto, Cuddy casi deja escapar una gota de baba al encontrarse con semejante maravilla de la naturaleza: un trasero joven, duro, también bronceado, de un tamaño que a Cuddy no pudo parecerle más perfecto… Dios las manos le palpitaban por tocárselo y mordérselo con los propios dientes, es que era PERFECTO.

-Es sólo una…eh… alergia –Justo cuando terminaba esa perfecta nalga, había un sector enrojecido y con pequeños granitos- Tranquilo, te recetaré una crema y se te saldrá.

-¿Y cómo se me produjo doctora?

-Pudo ser cualquier cosa, a veces el mismo sudor provoca estas reacciones en la piel.

-Genial –El chico se puso en cuatro para poder subirse el pantalón sin problemas. En ese acto, Cuddy pudo ver el miembro del chico escaparse del calzoncillo- Oh, disculpe.

-Tranquilo, está bien.

"No lo está, oh Dios mira el tamaño de esa cosa. ¡Lisa eres una profesional, no actúes como una niña tonta! Pero mira, es perfecto… todo en este chico es perfecto"

-Gracias doctora.

El joven la besó en la mejilla y ese minuto Cuddy estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación de besarlo en forma salvaje, recostarle en la camilla y gruñirle que se lo metiera muy profundo y no tuviera piedad…

-No hay…de qué…

Pero no, ahí estaban sus estúpidos valores morales diciéndole NO al sexo. Sexo, sexo… ¡La gente mata por sexo! ¿Y ella no se atreve a abusar de un paciente? ¿Con la cosa de ese tamaño? Moriría, definitivamente moriría de calor.

-Tengo algo urgente que hacer.

Informó al escaparse de la clínica.

Sólo atinó a subirse al ascensor y darle al primer botón sin siquiera mirar mientras se apoyaba en la pared del ascensor completamente perdida en ese trasero que seguramente se formaba un hoyuelo si apretaba con fuerza; ¡dios! estaba enferma. Casualidad o no, paró en la cuarta planta. Salió de allí en busca de libertad y descubrió que fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Allí sin esperarlo, sin saber en que planta estaba se topó con él. Pronto lo descubrió. La planta de personal, al fondo del pasillo, House con su estilo nato manejaba a su antojo su bastón, haciendo piruetas mientras charlaba con Wilson y en su cara se formaba una sonrisa la cual le cautivaba en sobremanera.

Cuddy torció el cuello para mirarlo mejor. Sus brazos fuertes ahora aguantaban el bastón detrás de su cuello, mientras estiraba su espalda, sólo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, podía ver a la perfección sus bien formados brazos. Por que si algo había que le volvía loca del cuerpo de House, aparte de sus ojos, eran sus brazos y sus manos. No podía negarlo, tenía unas manos de pianista y cirujano perfectas, con sus dedos largos y sabiéndolos usar, si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar claramente como si esos dedos en ese momento estuvieran acariciando su cuello. Estuvo apunto de dejar escapar un gemido, abrió los ojos rápidamente y nerviosa, observó que House ya no estaba y Wilson se acercaba a ella.

Pasó de largo al ver como la decana se dirigía como siempre, al despacho de su amigo.

No se detuvo en el despacho, simplemente pasó por delante recreándose en las vistas a través del cristal, House estaba en pleno diferencial y no había cosa que le tuviera más concentrado. De vez en cuando ponía el ceño fruncido o se masajeaba la sien, preocupado, cosa que enternecía a la decana. Cuddy se paró en la puerta, sin ser descubierta mientras le miraba dirigir a sus patitos, con esos aires de grandeza, de mando, como le gustaría ser mandada por él. Movió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos y volvió a encaminarse al ascensor. Dos minutos más tarde cerraba las cortinas de su oficina y cerraba con llave.

* * *

-¡EH Wilson!-gritó desde un lado del pasillo, sin reparar en cuantos pacientes en espera le miraban-¡Ven, corre, ya!

A regañadientes el oncólogo se acercó a su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-He descubierto una cosa…

-Deléitame-dijo alzando las cejas, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de House.

-A Cuddy le pasa algo-dijo apoyándose en el mostrador- Y puedo demostrarlo…

-¿Si? ¿Cómo? No, es igual, no quiero saber…-House sacó una llave, al parecer la del cuarto de mantenimiento-Oye House, sabes que Cuddy no es uno de tus puzzles...

House se encogió de hombros.

-¿Vienes o no? –dijo haciendo un pucherito-total, no hay nada que perder…

-No, sólo nuestra reputación, que dirían si nos pillan juntos ahí…

-Lo de siempre-dijo House caminando hacía el lugar-que estas enamorado de mi…

Una vez cerró la puerta de la habitación de mantenimiento y seguridad con llave, se acomodó en la silla delante de toda la mesa con pequeños monitores y un teclado.

House comenzó a trastear con el teclado, mientras Wilson de pie le observaba y miraba con receló esa habitación. A un lado un par de fregonas y un cubo de la basura dónde House lanzaba sus expedientes como bien sabía, menos mal que ahora estaba Taub para hacer el trabajo que antes desempeñaba Cameron; copias de los expedientes del departamento.

-¿Cómo has conseguido la llave?

-Me la ha prestado Karl.

-¿Karl?

-El de mantenimiento…deberías conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo Wilson-dijo sin siquiera mirarle buscando conexión.

-Primero-dijo Wilson bufando sentándose a su lado-se llama Kenneth, segundo, prestado no significa lo mismo que 'quitado accidentalmente' verdad?

-Cómo se llame-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para darle poca importancia-y si, significa eso… ¡eureka! Aquí está…

House y Wilson se acercaron más. Estaban viendo tres videos a la vez. En uno se veía el pasillo de la cuarta planta, planta de personal, donde se encontraban sus despachos. En el otro un video sobre los pasillos de quirófano, otro mostraba la sala de la clínica.

En ellos sólo se veía empleados de aquí para allá. Wilson se apoyó la cara en la palma de la mano, en un gesto de lo más aburrido.

-Vaya…que bien, vemos un reality del hospital no…

-Espera…

-Aún me pregunto como has conseguido pinchar las cámaras con las tuyas y nadie te dijo nada…

-Uno que sabe-dijo House con gesto chulesco-¡oh! Mira ahí salgo yo…-señaló la cámara que enfocaba el pasillo de su despacho y se veía a House caminar como siempre hacía los ascensores, iba discutiendo con Trece y Chase detrás de él, finalmente House desvió su camino y se metió en el despacho de Wilson.

-Que novedad, tú en mi despacho-mientras Wilson parloteaba House le dio a un botoncito del monitor que estaba en el centro, la imagen cambió a una cámara que había instalado en el ascensor-No tiene sonido…

-¡No te quejes!-refunfuñó-se me olvidó conectar ese micro…pero sé leer los labios.-House se fijo en la pantalla.

Trece y Chase miraban al centro mientras parecían discutir sobre algo relacionado con el Caso. Un 'House es un cabrón' pareció leerse en los labios del australiano. Segundos después tras un breve dialogo que House no consiguió descifrar; el rubio besaba con pasión a la chica, apoyándola contra el panel de botones del ascensor.

-¡WooW!-exclamó House-esto es interesante…cuando se lo diga a Foreman.

Wilson negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Y Cuddy?

House sonrió y comenzó a tocar botones aquí y allá, cambiando las pantallas, buscando videos entre las cámaras que había puesto junto a las de seguridad por todo el hospital; pero en todas no había nada extraño. Cuddy caminando por el hospital Blackberry en mano, Cuddy riñendo a House una vez más, Cuddy en maternidad observando a los neonatos.

-Aquí no hay nada extraño-dijo Wilson hastiado-.

-Algo tiene que haber…

Observaron el monitor de la izquierda y vieron salir a Cuddy de la clínica algo acalorada, dos segundos después el moreno de la consulta salía de allí. En el monitor de al lado y como demostraba la hora, cinco minutos después Cuddy se cruzaba con Wilson y pasaba de largo el despacho de House mirando por la cristalera fijamente.

House y Wilson se miraron sin saber si reír o no.

-Oh mira ese-House le dio al zoom-se está sacando los mocos…

-¡House! No seas cerdo!-Wilson puso cara de asco-.

-Joder, con la de guarradas que tienes que ver en tu especialidad y te pones así por un simple mocarro…

-Estoy cansado-dijo Wilson-hasta ahora sólo hemos visto un día normal y corriente en Cuddy…me marcho-se dirigió a la puerta con la llave para abrir-hasta mañana.

-Espera espera…-House fue hacía él pero Wilson no le esperó y antes de cerrar le tiró las llaves.

House cerró de nuevo y con una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno se acomodó mejor en la silla. Encendió el último monitor y apagó el resto. Ese monitor demostraba la actividad del despacho de la decana. Acomodo sus piernas en la mesa y esperó.

Nada raro. El despacho vacío. Cuddy trabajando, Cuddy firmando papeles, Cuddy hablando por teléfono, Cuddy mirando por la ventana, Cuddy perdida en su ordenador, Cuddy comiendo. House aburrido decidió avanzar rápidamente para ver si encontraba algo y ¡Bingo! Paró de golpe en la escena.

La decana cerraba con llave su puerta y bajaba la persiana. Esto ya era algo más interesante. House se fijó en la hora marcada del video, y comparó con el otro video, 10 minutos de diferencia.

House se quedó mirando fijamente la pantalla. Cuddy avanzó hasta sentarse en su silla. Abrió dos botones de su camisa y acarició con delicadeza su cuello bajando hasta su pecho.

El nefrólogo no salía del asombro ante eso, y eso que sólo era el principio.

Lisa se sentó mejor flexionando un poco las piernas y subiéndose la falda lo justo y necesario, mientras cerraba los ojos y acariciaba sus muslos. Echó el cuello hacía atrás apoyándose y bajando un poco la cremallera de la falda, introdujo su mano sin pensárselo.

House bajó las piernas de la mesa y se acercó más al monitor. No se lo podía creer. Cuddy estaba….estaba jugando ella sola. Tragó con fuerza y sintió como el calor empezaba a invadirle sólo de observar a su jefa.

Mientras en el video, Cuddy seguía acariciándose con una mano su pecho sensualmente, pellizcando un pezón, en su mente, las manos de House lo hacían; su otra mano siguió bajando hasta alcanzar la fina tira del tanga y apartándolo hasta tocar con suavidad y a la vez precisión su feminidad.

Justo en ese instante un jadeo escapó de la boca de la decana, al mismo tiempo House notaba como sus pantalones empezaban a apretar.

No cabía en si, su jefa masturbándose en su despacho. Un segundo dedo acompañó en la tarea de darle placer tal y como pudo House comprobar ante la cara de satisfacción y deseo que reflejaba Cuddy, mientras la otra mano se dirigía al cajón. Necesitaba más.

House fijo su vista en el monitor para saber que era lo que buscaba su jefa en aquél cajón; rápidamente reconoció como sacaba un objeto en forma de falo; un vibrador que se activó en el instante en que Cuddy se acariciaba con él entre sus pechos, haciéndola vibrar mientras seguía su camino hacía abajo…y perdiéndolo entre sus piernas por debajo de la falda.

Placer en estado puro, eso estaba sintiendo la decana mientras se acariciaba e introducía lentamente un dedo en ella, y con el vibrador sobre su sexo, creando fricción, dándole más placer si podía; No podía parar de tocarse mientras pensaba en House, en esas precisas manos acariciándola…en cómo él debía hacerlo. Otro gemido más y House no pudo más. Apagó el monitor de golpe y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios a la vez que intentaba calmarse.

No duró ni dos segundos en esa posición "al cuerno" exclamó volviendo a encender el monitor y desabrochando el primer botón de la bragueta de su vaquero. Iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a Cuddy en esa situación. Dándose placer…

Aguantaba los jadeos también como ella, movió el cuello imaginándose como era él quien tanteaba su vagina con sus dedos; en si ese miembro duro y largo que reposaba vibrando en su entrada, fuera exactamente igual que el suyo; el mismo pensamiento recorrió la mente de la decana. Toda su excitación agolpándose en un único y sensible punto de su anatomía.

No podía más. Gimió fuertemente hasta que el teléfono sonó. Cuddy recuperó como pudo la compostura bebiendo agua, haciendo que unas gotas derramaran por su comisura, bajaran por su cuello hasta su pecho, guardando su pequeño amiguito con prisas en el cajón; mientras House gritaba un sonoro "no! No pares"-al monitor.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó el nefrólogo.

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

Hola :DD .. toy en mi cuenta again :) .. le pedí a Saru q lo subiera porque tenía mucho sueño hace un rato.. xD .. pero ya toy vitaaal :D

Si han leído los fics de Saru y/o los míos, sabrán que nuestros estilos no tienen mucho que ver (nada q ver, en realidad .-. ) pero igual decidimos hacer este experimento ^^ y ojalá que les guste a todos porque fue con mucho cariño :)

Era un oneshot que nos salió muy largo, por eso lo dividimos en 3 :) pronto subiremos el siguiente =D

**COMENTEEEEEN **por favor :D


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! :DD .. aquí estamos Saru y yo con nuevo capítulo :) .. el próximo será el último así que comenten harto si? ^^

* * *

Al día siguiente

La imagen de Cuddy acariciándose lo persiguió toda la noche. Llegó al hospital y la vio a través de las persianas firmando papeles como siempre. A toda prisa se dirigió al ascensor, sabiendo que un segundo más viendo como esa boca mordía un lápiz cada vez que se detenía a leer el documento, haría que el bulto en su pantalón creciera y no estaba listo para andar con erecciones en la mitad del pasillo, su nivel de morbosidad no era tan alto.

Pero ni un caso pudo quitarle de la cabeza esa faceta de Cuddy. En el fondo sospechaba que la mujer se ponía cachonda con facilidad, pero verlo tan explícitamente lo volvía loco. Tuvo que renegarse a su oficina para que sus empleados no vieran la explosión que tenía en su pantalón.

-¿Por qué no te has aparecido en toda la mañana? –Lo interrogó Wilson al entrar a la oficina- ¿Qué tramas?

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con las estúpidas cámaras de ayer?

-Mucho que ver, pero como te fuiste te perdiste de toda la diversión.

-¿Chase y Trece tirando o algo así?

-Mejor…

-¿¡Foreman descubriéndolos!?

-¡No! ¿¡Es que se te olvida que las cámaras estaban por Cuddy!?

-No sé qué cosa tan interesante podría hacer Cuddy que superara a Chase y Trece tirando en tu despacho…

House bajó la mano y fingió acariciarse el miembro, haciendo unos falsos gemidos que provocaron el horror de Wilson:

-¡Estás demente! –Cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar la imagen de su amigo masturbándose- ¡OH DIOS, QUÉ ASCO!

-¡No miento!

-¿¡Crees que te creeré algo así!?

-Vale, no me creas, tú te lo pierdes…

-Eres repugnante House, ve y haz horas de clínica o lo que sea…

Y aunque Wilson en realidad no pretendía convencerlo, House pensó que lo único que acabaría con su calentura era la clínica ¿Qué cosa más mata pasiones que esa?

Caminó rápidamente, pero justo antes de pasar observó la oficina de Cuddy con las persianas cerradas.

"Me quieres matar, enserio"

Se dio la vuelta para entrar por la puerta lateral, rogando que ésta no estuviera con seguro.

Por que si, deseaba pillarla infraganti con todas sus ganas, lo deseaba desde que la había visto, deseaba ayudarla en la tarea de darse placer.

Abrió enérgicamente, descubriendo; que efectivamente Cuddy estaba tan desesperada por remediar todo su calor corporal, que había perdido el norte por completo y se había olvidado de la puerta lateral de su despacho, dejándola sin echar el pestillo.

Cuddy fijo su mirada en House, y alejó sus manos de su zona más intima, por suerte o por desgracia, el vibrador cayó al suelo justo debajo de su escritorio, haciendo un sonoro ruido. Cuddy completamente turbada se levanto bajándose un poco la falda e increpándole con la mirada a su empleado, con el ceño fruncido, en un gesto que tan sexy le parecía a House.

Cuanto más gritara más cachondo le pondría.

-¡OH. DIOS. MIO! –exclamó House al verla. Era cierto. Cuddy se estaba toqueteando en su despacho, seguramente pensando en él, pensó egocéntricamente el nefrólogo-Estabas…-abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Cuddy dio una patada al falo para que parara de vibrar bajo la mesa y de hacer ruido.

-No me lo puedo creer, dónde ha quedado tu moralidad.

Cuddy se enfadó y le grito a House algo que ni siquiera él atinó a escuchar, pues estaba completamente concentrado en como los pezones de su jefa se marcaban en su sujetador, gracias al cielo ese día había decidido dejar el "push-up" en casa.

Todo eso, y la sonrisa bobalicona y arrogante de House hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa.

-No es lo que crees.

-Estabas pensando en mí y…

-En ti ni muerta-interrumpió Cuddy. Eso fue lo que bastó a House para sentirse ofendido e hizo que la mecha de su palabrería se encendiera, hasta que explotara…

-Ni muerta…pues a juzgar por la mirada a mi despacho….-dijo sonriendo con satisfacción.

Cuddy entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar a que se refería. Pero no había forma de recordar. Hasta que el recuerdo del día anterior, ella demasiado caliente para pensar con claridad paseándose por delante del despacho de House, tras revisar el trasero de aquél joven, una obra de arte; atravesó su mente, dejando su dignidad en el suelo.

-¡House!-exclamó-No sé de que me hablas…-intentó disimular-.

-Si….pues yo tengo recuerdos gráficos.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Te olvidas de las cámaras de seguridad?-dijo mofándose-Claro, sabes que lo único que obtendrás de mi serán tus sueños húmedos….

Frunció los labios tanto, que se quedaron blancos de la fuerza. Fue en ese instante donde House temió por su propia vida y decidió salir del despacho antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para Cuddy. House se dedicaba a perseguirla y molestarla pública y privadamente.

Caminaba lo más rápido que sus zapatos podían para perderlo de vista cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos.

Entró en su despacho y pudo comprobar con miedo la última maldad de su empleado. Había cambiado todas las fotos de su despacho, desde la que tenía de sus vacaciones en Ecuador, hasta una que salía con sus sobrinas, por capturas del video de seguridad dónde ella salía sentada en su despacho con el cuello hacía atrás, los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochado y claramente excitada. Muy excitada a decir verdad.

-¡Esto es el colmo!

-El colmo es…-dijo detrás suyo-que un adicto a los riesgos como yo, tenga que disfrutar de esto a escondidas….-dio un golpe en el suelo con su bastón-¿te gusta? Puedo hacer copias.

-Ya puedes estar cambiándolas, o te despido…

-Claro…me echas una mano

Cuddy movió su cuello, girándose para observarlo fijamente. A sabiendas que hablaba con segundas.

3 horas después….

House observaba como Cuddy con una pila de historiales atravesaba la clínica. La sala estaba llena de pacientes en espera, y médicos de aquí para allá, todo era un caos, pues en el centro de la ciudad había un incendio y sólo llegaban damnificados por doquier.

Disfrutaba de su piruleta como un niño pequeño, con el codo apoyado en el mostrador.

-¡EH CUDDY! –Gritó, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de ella-¿TE ECHO UNA MANO? TE VEO ACALORADA!

-CALLATE!-gritó desesperada y acercándose. Dejó los historiales en el mostrador de la clínica.-Ni se te ocurra…

-Me refería a esto-señaló los historiales-pero si me necesitas para algo más…-dijo más bajito-puedo satisfacerte en lo que quieras…

-No te hagas el gallito…

-PODRIA DEJARTE SATISFECHA-gritó aposta mientras esta giraba los ojos-.

Más tarde….

Jugaba con el Boli dándole golpes una tras otra vez, había un montón de informes que tenían que ser firmados, aún así no podía concentrarse. Necesitaba concentrarse, no obstante, no podía sacar de sus pensamientos: todo lo relacionado con el sexo, a House, al maldito de House, y al hijo de perra de House…House, House, House siempre House en su mente.

Y él no hacía más que ponerla a prueba, jugar con ella, desquiciarla, todo el santo día detrás de ella tirandole pullitas, habiéndola dejado sin siquiera darse placer a ella misma, ni siquiera eso, un buen solitario en temporada de sequía. Maldito cabrón. Se levantó decidida. Se iba a enterar como las gastaba Lisa Cuddy. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

House levantó la vista del libro y se fijó en como con paso decidido su jefa había atravesado el umbral de su puerta. Cerró la puerta de cristal con el pestillo del suelo y la cortina. Repitió la operación con la puerta y cortinas que comunicaba con el despacho anexo.

La miraba confundido sin saber que demonios hacía. Era tarde, apenas quedaba personal en el hospital. Movió la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de incomprensión. Un gesto muy House. Ya se lo hizo una vez cuando fue a darle las gracias por las inyecciones y de nuevo ahí estaba el mismo gesto, y la misma cara de Cuddy de contradicción.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta donde estaba él, y movió su silla, ladeándolo. House quedó con las piernas abiertas y mirándola.

-¿Qué…?-pero su pregunta se perdió en los labios de ella. Posó sus labios sobre los de él, y tras pasar sus manos por la nuca acercándolo más, abrió la boca para introducir la lengua y tornar el beso en salvaje y apasionado. Lengua contra lengua, orgullo contra orgullo.

Apenas les quedaba aire cuando se separaron y volvieron a juntar las bocas devorándose.

House no dijo nada, no opinó, no se quejó. Se dejaba hacer mientras Lisa le besaba, besaba su mandíbula, mordía su cuello, acariciaba el bello de su nuca, y lamía su nuez, excitándolo cada vez más.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero él no se iba a negar a ese placer concedido de la mano de Dios y gratuitamente. Sonrió, ese día era su día de suerte.

Cuddy se acercó más a él desabrochando su camisa sin presura, lamiendo su clavícula al paso que exponía más piel y finalmente arañando con suavidad su abdomen, notando sobre la rodilla que había posado entre las piernas de él como comenzaba a formarse un bulto en sus pantalones.

-mmm…

-Oh House-dijo Lisa casi en un susurro, lo cual lo volvió más loco.

La agarró de la cintura, pero Cuddy se deshizo del agarre comenzando a descender lentamente. Quedó de cuclillas. House abrió los ojos completamente al sentir las manos de su jefa en sus rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos y abriendo más si cabían sus extremidades inferiores. Agarró con fuerza el posabrazos de su silla. Lamió sus labios en el momento que observó como Cuddy tanteaba su zona más erógena y bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Alzó la mirada, clavándola en él lascivamente mientras repetía el gesto suyo, lamerse los labios. Él sonrió; estaba listo para eso, demasiado tiempo deseándolo, demasiado tiempo imaginado tener a Cuddy en esa posición, de rodillas. Estaba listo para poder disfrutar de un perfecto y clásico oral como en su imaginación Cuddy hacía. Lisa sonrió y bajó su cara hasta llegar al ya más que excitado miembro del doctor.

House echó su cuello hacía atrás esperando el primer lametón. Sin embargo, abrió los ojos al sentir como la decana se separaba de él y se levantaba alejándose.

-Sonríe-dijo sacando su móvil y haciéndole una foto, el flash le cejó-No hay mayor satisfacción que dejarte a medias….humillándote-soltó una carcajada, al ver la cara de decepción, cabreo y vergüenza de House-¿A que jode?.

-¡Cuddy…!

No pudo continuar, la decana salió sintiéndose victoriosa, dejando a un House aún impávido por todo lo ocurrido. Aún así, en el pasillo no pudo evitar tocarse los labios y con los ojos cerrados revivir aquellos besos que tan repentinamente le había dado. Al menos esta noche soñaría con algo real…

CONTINUARÁ….

* * *

**Revieeeeeeeew**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! :) perdón por la tardanza, no tengo tiempo para nada! D:

en fin.. este capi no me gustó nada pero es "lo qe hay" jeje .. :)

ENJOY!

* * *

Por la mañana

Cuddy entró a su oficina como era de costumbre pero recibió un mensaje en su localizador, era Wilson:

"_Tengo un problema con un paciente, ven a mi oficina, es urgente. Wilson_"

-¿Qué…? –Marcó el número de la oficina de Wilson pero nadie contestó- Oh genial…

Caminó con el blackberry marcando números, verificando citas y mirando la hora, tal y como solía ser un día normal en su ajetreada vida. Sola en el ascensor se apoyó en la pared y relajando el cuello sonrió, reviviendo como idiota el beso y la jugarreta que le hizo a House la tarde de ayer.

Al llegar a la oficina de Wilson tocó varias veces pero nadie contestó, eso le extrañó:

-¿Wilson? ¿Estás ahí? Voy a pasar… -Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie ahí, pero antes que pudiera si quiera pensar en otra cosa, la puerta se cerró fuertemente- ¿¡Qué…!? –House la miraba fijamente con una expresión de misterio- ¡Me asustaste! ¿¡Acaso tú me llamaste!? –El nefrólogo no contestó nada- ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras así? –Comenzó a acercarse a la endocrina, consiguiendo que su corazón se agitara por mil- ¿Qué haces, qué pasa? ¡House responde!

Por toda respuesta House la tomó de la cintura y la besó furiosamente. La sorpresa hizo que por un momento Cuddy lo permitiera, luego se arrepintiera y luego volviera a besarlo. Era una mezcla extraña de cosas, una muestra de toda la confusión que siempre ha sentido la decana por su empleado. Fue menos de un minuto el que sus labios estuvieron devorándose, y en esos escasos segundos hubo empujones, forcejeo, abrazos, besos, gemidos… Hubo todo en ni siquiera 60 segundos, hasta que…

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó dándole una fuerte cachetada. Se alejaron algo así como un metro, dejaron de mirarse y se dedicaron a respirar, a calmar su cuerpo y sobre todo su mente. Cuddy tocó sus labios, hinchados y enrojecidos por lo ocurrido segundos atrás, miró a House pero éste había comenzado a irse- ¡HEY, detente ahí! –House ya había abierto la puerta, se abalanzó hacia ella y la cerró con todo su cuerpo- No vas a huir de nuevo.

House la miró con la cara inexpresiva por un momento, pero luego sonrió en forma burlesca.

-¿Cuál fue el chiste? –Lo interrogó la decana- ¿De qué te ríes?

-Sólo admite que pensabas en mí cuando jugabas al solitario…

-¡No pensaba en ti!

-¿Y por qué tan nerviosa? –Se acercó lo suficiente para que ambos miembros rozaran- Si querías diversión sólo debías cruzar mi puerta y…

-¿Y que huyeras de nuevo? Eso lo sabes hacer muy bien ¿No es así? –Ahora Cuddy sonreía, pero con un pequeño signo de amargura- Besarme y luego huir, tienes un magister en eso.

-Bien pudiste detenerme…

-Claro, te aprovechas del dolor de una mujer y luego la culpable de que seas un cobarde es de ella.

-¡Si me hubiera aprovechado…!

-¿Hubieras seguido besándome? ¿Me hiciste un favor dejándome ahí?

-Yo tampoco pensaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces dices que fue un error.

-¡Sí, uno terrible por lo demás!

-Eres un maldito mentiroso –Se acercó a sus labios llena de ira- Me dices que fue un error, quieres hacerme creer que no significó nada para ti y que en otra situación no lo hubieras hecho…

-¡Ajam!

-Sin embargo me trajiste a la oficina de Wilson, sabrá Dios por qué a la oficina de Wilson, y me besaste hasta que tuve que golpearte…

-¿Creíste que me dejarías así y saldrías impune?

-Excusas, buscas excusas para besarme porque te cuesta demasiado reconocer que si por ti fuera me besarías todos los días en todo momento…

-Estás como un queso, vale lo admito ¿Y eso qué?

-¿Por qué no lo reconoces?

-¿Reconocer qué?

-¡Que te gusto, que mueres por tener algo conmigo!

-¡Oh Cuddy quiero tener sexo contigo! ¿¡Contenta!?

-Y sin embargo desde que llegaste a trabajar aquí no te has acostado conmigo –Lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba con sus labios rozándose- Dime por qué no te has acostado conmigo.

-Porque eres una pesada…

-Porque de verdad te gusto –Posó sus labios en los del nefrólogo por 3 interminables segundos- y tener sexo conmigo sería permitir que yo te gustase todavía más –House no dijo ni hizo nada. Cuddy esperó pero el nefrólogo no parecía atinar a nada, enojada le gritó- ¡COBARDE!

Pero antes que pudiera si quiera abrir la puerta su cuerpo se había elevado varios centímetros mientras las manos de House la sostenían de las caderas, sus labios eran devorados por los del nefrólogo y sus miembros parecían explotar dentro de la ropa.

Entre besos avanzaron hasta el escritorio, House botó todas las cosas de su amigo y Cuddy se río; la sentó y se coló entre sus piernas, subiéndole la falda lo suficiente para que ambos miembros rozaran, metió su mano y tomó su tanga entre sus dedos, dudando si quitársela o no. Cuddy por toda respuesta comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones, lo que hizo que House prácticamente le arrancara la prenda interior al tiempo que sus pantalones caían al suelo y las largas manos de la endocrina bajaban su calzoncillo y tocaban su durísimo miembro con lujuria.

House emitió un sonoro gemido dentro de la boca de Cuddy. Ésta sonrió y lo condujo a su interior; el nefrólogo la penetró con fuerza logrando que esta vez la endocrina mordiera su cuello ahogando un grito de satisfacción.

Ya cómodo comenzó a embestir mientras sacaba uno de sus senos del sostén y lo acariciaba; la decana por su parte abrazaba el cuello de su empleado en su propia lucha por no ceder ante la pasión que estaba sintiendo, por no demostrarle hasta qué punto disfrutaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Amarró su cadera con sus piernas y le tocó una nalga, ambos riendo y mirándose frente a frente, sudando y acalorados mientras su cuerpo hacia el resto.

House sintió que acabaría y aumentó la velocidad de las llegadas de una forma frenética y descontrolada, provocando que Cuddy se rindiera y comenzara a gemir mientras la cabeza del nefrólogo estaba escondida en su cuello, pudiendo escuchar el placer de la decana prácticamente en su oreja.

House acabó en ella abrazando su cintura. Se quedaron en la misma posición varios minutos, tratando de regularizar la respiración. Cuddy descansaba su cabeza en el cuello del nefrólogo mientras éste se deleitaba con el exquisito aroma que tenían los rulos descontrolados de su jefa.

Ambos corazones se habían tranquilizado cuando se miraron: sonriendo, con complicidad, con satisfacción. Cuddy mordió su labio inferior antes de decirle:

-Tener algo conmigo tiene sus ventajas ¿Sabes?

-Tienes un macabro poder de convencimiento.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Qué debería significar?

-No me respondas con una pregunta.

-Excitada me caías mejor, mandona me aburres…

-Eres un idiota.

-Un idiota que te moja la ropa interior, por cierto…

-Cerdo…

Al otro día

-Wilson, no me empujes…

-ENTRA AHÍ.

Ambos doctores entraron a la oficina de Cuddy. Ésta se levantó de su asiento y los miró interrogativa:

-¿Qué pasa? –Miró a House, quien tenía la misma cara de duda que ella, y luego a Wilson, quien parecía que la vena del cuello le iba a explotar- ¿Qué ocurre Wilson?

-¡Siéntense!

-¿Perdón?

-¡SIÉNTENSE!

Tanto House como Cuddy se sentaron en el sofá, mirando a Wilson como dos hermanos que estuvieran a punto de recibir una reprimenda.

-Hace unos días he comenzado a perder mis lápices –Comenzó a hablar Wilson con misterio.

-¿Y qué…?

-¡NO HABLES, QUE NINGUNO HABLE!

Ambos doctores se cruzaron de brazos.

-Quise descubrir quién era la rata que los sacaba…

-¡Es obvio que House, Wilson, qué…!

-¡NO HABLES!

Cuddy se cruzó de piernas indignadísima.

-Y entonces recordé las cámaras de House…

-¿¡Le mostraste a Wilson…!?

-¡ESTO ES SOBRE MÍ CUDDY!

-¿Qué demonios pasa?

-Bueno, hace unos días instalé cámaras en mi oficina y adivinen con qué me encontré…

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que el rostro de Cuddy se tornó de un rojo intenso y a House se le escapó una gota de saliva de la boca, ambos en chock por la confesión del oncólogo.

-Así es –Les dijo el oncólogo con cara de trastorno, apuntando a los dos involucrados como quien comete un crimen- Así es… todo, todo absolutamente todo.

-Wilson podemos…

-¡NO HABLAREMOS DE ESO! –Continuó consternado- ¡NO VOLVEREMOS A MENCIONARLO EN LA VIDA!

-¡Fue idea de House!

-Bien feliz que te veías –Se defendió House- ¿Aún tienes la grabación?

-¡NO!

Cuddy le pegó un manotazo. Wilson tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, realmente lucía como si hubiera vivido el peor trauma de su vida. Apuntó a Cuddy y muy serio le dijo:

-Tú… cambiarás mi escritorio antes de las 2 de la tarde…

-¡Wilson soy tu jefa, yo hago…!

-¡ANTES DE LAS 2 DE LA TARDE!

Wilson salió dando un portazo, entre molesto, traumado y divertido por todo.

Cuddy miró a House aún sin creerse toda la conversación.

-¿Nos ha amenazado?

-Yo que tú comienzo a buscarle un nuevo escritorio, ese quedará para la posteridad…

-¿El escritorio donde tu jefa y tú tiraron por primera vez luego de 20 años?

-No, que el escritorio donde mi jefa y yo tiramos haya sido el mismo en el cual tiré con Stacy hace 3 años…

-¿¡TÚ…TÚ QUÉ!? Mentira…

-No lo sé, quizás haya otra cámara de seguridad que lo compruebe, una que quizás yo puse hace años en la oficina de Wilson…

-Te mato…

-Cuidado, la cámara podría dejarte en evidencia…

House le señaló hacia la estantería en donde una pequeña luz brillaba. Cuddy no pudo decir nada, ya tenía al nefrólogo sobre ella y ésta, ni por una cámara se seguridad se pudo resistir…

**FIN**

**

* * *

**Dejen comentario y quizás con Saru aparezcamos con alguna otra cosa :)

Los quiero infinitamente, Izi.


End file.
